1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-phase magneto generator and a transport apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A motorcycle is provided with an alternating current magneto generator. The alternating current magneto generator includes a stator and a rotor. In general, a plurality of magneto coils are attached to the stator at equal angular intervals. In general, a plurality of permanent magnets are attached to the rotor at equal angular intervals. The rotor integrally rotates with a crankshaft of an engine. Thus, a rotating magnetic field generated by the plurality of permanent magnets induces voltage in the plurality of magneto coils of the stator.
A three-phase magneto generator having 4n permanent magnets and 3n magneto coils is described in JP 3680213 B, where n is an arbitrary integer. In the three-phase magneto generator, a sufficient output current is obtained when a rotational speed of the engine is low, and the output current is suppressed when the rotational speed of the engine is high.
In the foregoing conventional three-phase magneto generator, however, the temperature of the magneto coils increases in a high rotational speed region. This leads to shorter lives of the magneto coils. Recently, suppression of heat generation in the three-phase magneto generator has been required.